To have a home
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: BEING RE-DONE DIFFERENTLY! BASICALLY HAS THE SAME CONCEPT BUT STILL DIFFERENT! I AM SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__**New story! XD –dodges tomatoes with ease- Okay, okay, yeah, whatever. First of all, I'd like to thank hexdragonqueen for making the story; the Demon-ish brothers  
Why? That story has inspired me to create this story. CIEL IS A DEMON JUST F.Y.I SEBAS~!**_

_**Sebastian: Kasaiya doesn't and never will, own both Man and Kuroshitsuji (black butler)  
Kasaiya: T^T  
Allen: Why are you crying Kasaiya-chan? –concerned-  
Kasaiya: I dunno.  
Allen: -eye twitches- What do you mean you don't know?  
Kasaiya: Like I said; I dunno. It just felt like the right time to cry…  
Man casts and Black Butler casts: -sweat drops and sighs-  
Kasaiya: Ne~ Moving on to the story~!**_

_CHAPTER 1~!

_There wasn't a cloud in the vast blue sky. The sun was there, telling everyone who saw it, that it was day. Laughter filled the beautiful green hill the mansion rests upon. Bubbles floated around and then eventually popped which caused the laughter to increase. "Ne~ (Pfft! Road much?) Ciel, imagine if there was a device that would create bubbles by itself without us having to blow it!" A 5 year-old brunette boy exclaimed using his arms to create the shape. Ciel, a 3-year old brunette, a shade darker than the older boy, cheered as he pictured the device. "Do you think papa can make one?" Ciel inquired as he tilted his head to side, slightly. The older boy just shrugged. "Maybe we can ask?" Said boy suggested. Ciel gleefully nodded before the two ran inside the spectacular mansion to find their target. They burst through the elegant spruce wood made double doors that led to an office. There sat on a desk chair was their 'target'. Their 'target' was an average height man with the same brown locks as Ciel, reading paper work. He looked up from his work to see his two children. "Something the matter?" He asked playfully. Ciel ran to his dad and up onto his lap. The other boy just casually walked to the two. "Papa, I was wondering if you could make a device that automatically creates bubbles without having to blow for them to form." The 5 year old kid explained. The man hummed in thought. "I'll see what I can do." He said and both his children cheered before running off somewhere to play. _

"_Father! Mother! TAKE CIEL AND RUN! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" The same 5 year-old child demanded. "WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU! JUST PLEASE COME WITH US!" His father yelled at the top of his lungs. Fire separated them. Ciel, their mother and father was on the side were they could easily escape and Allen was on the other with the enemy. "Don't leave me…us! Please! Please!" Ciel pleaded as he cried. "I'll be back before you know it~! Don't worry Ciel, I'll be back." At the last words the fire spread, completely separating them. They had no choice but to leave reluctantly. They ran out to find help and as they did Ciel cried as he saw the burning mansion. Then as the mansion grew smaller from his view he screamed at the top of his lungs,_

"_AAAAAAAALLLLLLEEEEENN!" _

"AAAAAAAALLLLLLEEEEENN!" Ciel screamed as he bolted upright from his bed. The tea cup shattered onto the ground. Ciel looked to his side to see his demon butler look at him in concern. "Young master are you okay?" Sebastian asked, worry written all over his face. Ciel then took note of his harsh breathing and sweat. Tears threatened to fall as he realised who he was dreaming of. "Allen…" He whispered, his voice was longing. Sebastian never seen or heard Ciel ever like this ever since he 'rescued' him from the occult people (forgot what they were called. Not like it matters…right?). "It seems were going to have to skip morning tea. Let us go, you need to get yourself cleaned up." Sebastian said as Ciel got out of bed.

Ciel reflected on his dream, the warm water was keeping him calm. He had ordered Sebastian to leave him alone and give him time to think. _'Why now?' _He mused. He hasn't been thinking of Allen, not until now. But why of all times? 

He stared out the window behind his desk chair. '_Snow…I hate it. I hate it. I loathe it.' _Ciel raged inwardly. His brows furrowed. He sighed and got up from his chair, to the big arched window. He pushed it open, his breathe crystallised in the air. He reached his right hand out as a snowflake gracefully fell onto his small palm. Somehow it reminded him of Allen.

_Allen_

Ciel's older brother…  
The only one who could bring him the happiness he lost…twice…  
The one who could smile the brightest smile…  
The one who could smile even after horrible things happen…  
The one who'd put on a smile whether fake or real…  
The one who could smile for the people around him sakes…  
Smile…  
The one who would teach Ciel to smile again…

Tears fell down Ciel's cheek. _'You said you'd be back!' _ Ciel cried inwardly.

Ciel's servants stared at Ciel from the small opening of the double doors. "Tanaka, why's Ciel sad?" Finny the gardener, asked. The old man wasn't in his chibi form as he explained. "Well, Ciel had a brother called Allen. He was the original successor to the Phantomhive's being as he was older than Ciel."  
The other servants were shocked. They had no idea Ciel had an older brother, including Sebastian. "Tell us more about this 'Allen'." Bard the chef, said. Tanaka nodded.

"Allen was strong, both physically and mentally. Although he had brown hair, his eyes were silver. He was kind and generous. His smile could make someone relax and trust him. He was musically talented and was a great artist too. He was intelligent and was a fast learner. He was really good at making food, and while on that topic; he had a BIG appetite! He could eat a whole feast by himself." Tanaka laughed at this as he remembered Allen eating hordes of food. The servants were shocked and amused. Allen sounded perfect! "Of course, Allen would always feel guilty to leaving the servants to clean his mess. So often he'd sneak into the kitchen at night and clean the left over dishes. Allen had martyr-complex. Often while in town, we'd see children be hit by noblemen and Allen being who he is would fight to protect. He'd always win, but not without damage. There wasn't a day when you'd see a wound on him." Tanaka continued. "He sounds perfect!" Maylene, the maid, exclaimed. "That's what most of the town thought. He wasn't perfect in outward appearance though. His left arm was deformed. His arm's appearance was red and scaly with a green cross embedded into it." Tanaka sighed. "Allen was naïve and reckless. He would smile and laugh even in pain. He was good at creating masks. Sometimes at night, he'd sneak outside and let his mask slip. I saw him one night, he was crying. I spoke with him and he said he was a monster. He believed what the townspeople said. I found out he was called a 'freak', 'monster' and so on. I knew they were jealous."  
The servants put on solemn faces. They pitied the child. Suddenly the doors burst open. "Why didn't you tell me he was suffering?" Ciel asked, his gaze was on the ground. "He pleaded not to tell anyone. He didn't want you and your parents to worry or be sad." Tanaka answered. Ciel sighed. He looked up with a frown. "I want to search for him." He declared. The servants, in return, gaped. Ciel knew he was being stupid. I mean, he doesn't even know where to start! He hasn't even seen his brother in a long time! Did his brother even look the same? Was he even alive?!

"Yes, young master. Maybe we can ask the undertaker about Allen's left arm which holds the cross. It may have some significance." Sebastian suggested. Ciel perked up. YES! Maybe the undertaker may have information! A clue! He just wanted to see his brother! "Let's go." Ciel bluntly said.

_

_Insert Undertaker's speech about the Millennium Earl and the Black order and all that.  
__

Ciel and Sebastian listened as Finders and Exorcists gossiped about Allen being a traitor. Ciel clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned visibly white. They ran to the prison. They heard a song being sung and they went to the source of noise and looked through barred window. There sat brokenly was a shoulder-length white haired boy. Both wrists chained to the wall. He wore a torn, bloody and dirty button up white long-sleeved shirt and black pants in the same condition._  
_Sebastian punched the wall and fair amount of the wall turned into rubble and they walked through. The boy stared at the two demons. His eyes wide-eyed.  
Ciel and Sebastian examined Allen. He had white hair, a scar along his left eye, the same silver eyes, but held no emotion. The boy was covered in wounds some new and old, like he had been tortured. Then the boy's eyes flickered with both realisation and happiness. Tears flowed down his cheeks.  
He remembered. He had a family. He wasn't abandoned.

"Ciel…" Allen said. His voice hoarse from screaming and yelling. "Allen…" Was the last thing Allen heard before he fell unconscious.

Allen slept in on his old bed peacefully. Ciel just watched Allen with a small smile graced on his face. Allen stirred in his sleep before his eye lids fluttered open. He turned to see Ciel sitting on a wooden chair next to his bed. "Ciel. I'm sorry." Allen apologised as he sat up. He winced as he felt pain jolt through his body. Ciel noticed this and said, "Allen don't move much, you aren't completely healed."  
Allen chuckled, his voice the same melodic voice Ciel liked listening to when he was younger. "I guess we have things to catch up on. Ciel nodded, he wanted to know.  
Ciel and Allen exchanged stories of good and bad. They cried and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I…should have been there for you." Allen said. Ciel shook his head. "No, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead and so would father and mother."

"Wow, you changed! You used to called Father, Papa and Mother, Mama!" Allen teased as he put on a shocked face. Then he laughed as Ciel pouted. Unknown to them was that the servants heard both of them talk. They only caught to were Allen said he should've been there for Ciel. They giggled and both Allen and Ciel heard. Ciel blushed but hid it as he ordered them to come in. Maylene blushed red, Finny put on a childish grin, Bard, Tanaka and Sebastian gaped. Allen looked like an angel despite the scar. The sun's rays of light complimented his features. Then Allen smiled and he got off the bed. He realised he wore a new button up white long-sleeve white shirt, white gloves, black pants, a grey vest and red ribbon tied around his collar. Ciel stood up and moved to Allen's side.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for caring for my little brother. My name is Allen Wa-Phantomhive." Allen introduced himself with a bow. The servants; Sebastian, Finny, Maylene and Bard were dumbstruck. They were told Allen was kind and all that but this was far beyond their expectations. I mean right now he seemed…Perfect? Was that the word? No one would ever know. Allen had girlish features; a petite waist and a melodic voice that was like a female's but had a boyish tune to it. His eyes held innocence to it and his smile was cute and charming at the same time. WHAT THE HELL?! Was what their minds thought as they processed who was in their line of view.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Butler of the Phantomhive state." Sebastian bowed and smiled. Allen nodded with a smile as well. "M-m-my name's Maylene…" Maylene stuttered. Allen smiled and then walked up to her, held her hand and kissed the back of her hand. He looked back to her and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Maylene~!" Allen sang somehow childishly. He let go and he saw Maylene all red. "Are you okay Maylene? Surely you're not sick. If so have a rest." Allen said, his voice sounded concerned. The others sweat dropped.

"Dense as always…" Ciel sighed. Allen looked back and pouted. "Why are you so mean to me Ciel~?" Allen mock-hurt. He laughed.

"I'm Finnian! Just call me Finny1 I'm the gardener~!" Finny more like cheered. Allen nodded. "I'm Bardroy, the chef. They just call me Bard." Bard introduced. Allen nodded in return. He turned to Tanaka. "Tanaka, it's been awhile." Allen said. "Good to see you're okay. Welcome back!" Tanaka cheered. "What would we call you though? Ciel is the young master then…" Finny started. "Just call me Allen." Allen answered. They nodded. "Ciel~! FOOD~! I CALL FOOD~!" Allen cheered! His stomach rumbled. He sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Haven't eaten in days…" He complained. Ciel laughed for the first time for the servants, excluding; Tanaka. "To the dining table in seems." Sebastian said, clearly amused. "Oh. Ciel, did you tell the-"Allen was cut off by Ciel who nodded.

"Ciel, what's the date?" Allen suddenly asked. Realisation hit Ciel like a bullet. "25th of December…HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!" Ciel cheered. Allen and the servants were wide-eyed. "WOW! ALLEN YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON CHRISTMAS?!" Finny, Bard and Maylene exclaimed. "Wow, it seems this is the best birthday and Christmas present I've had so far~!" Allen cooed.

"Oh. Allen by the way, there is a party happening here and Eliza-"Ciel was cut off by knocking at the door and a voice that sang;

"Ciel-kun~!"

Allen and Ciel gulped. "Sebastian open the door…" Ciel reluctantly ordered. Sebastian sighed.

_**Author's note: **__** HAHA! How'd you like that one? Also Allen did not mention anything about him being a noah. He didn't want Ciel to be worried. He will after Christmas so yeah…UM…Next chapter's features: SPOILERS! **_

_**-Party  
-Cross-dressing (why? BECAUSE I CAN AND IT'S MY STORY~! Watch out casts~! –casts gulp-**_

_**- End of Christmas**_

_**ACTUALLY! I AIN'T CONTINUING MY SPOILER LIST! XD**_

_**-skips to magical pony-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__** BE HAPPY~! –dodges table and vase- T^T Do you hate me that much? WAAAHHHHH~! Also~! I will make all those Allen fangirls squeal in delight! ON TO THE STORY~!**_

"Ciel-ku-"The blonde girl paused. She, her brother and her parents gawked.  
"Ciel-kun who's this?" Elizabeth asked as she examined Allen. She felt an oddly familiar air around him but couldn't place a finger on it.  
"Elizabeth? You've grown so much~!" Allen sang and grinned. The grin triggered the guests' mind.  
Tears welled up in the corner of Elizabeth's eyes. "A-A-Allen…?" She whimpered. Allen got up from his chair and walked a meter away from the dining table. He outstretched his arms and Elizabeth ran into them. He swung her 360 degrees and she squealed in delight before he came to a stop and hugged her. She hugged back.  
"Allen…Where have you been?" She cried. "Places." He simply answered.  
He put her down to the ground. "Allen! It's been a long time!" Edward exclaimed. Allen smiled. "A long time indeed." Allen whispered, the smile never leaving his face.

"Elizabeth, what brings you here?" Ciel asked politely, his usual icy tone melted a bit. "Allen, oh Allen." Frances Midford growled. Allen sweat dropped but smiled anyway.

"YOU HOULD REALLY FIX YOUR HAIR! THIS IS VERY INDECENT! YOUR BANGS COVER YOUR EYES AND YOUR HAIR IS TOO LONG FOR A GENTLEMAN!" She lectured as she put a hair accessory to lift Allen's fringe up to the top of his head.  
Allen sighed.

"Oh how rude of me. I had not been able to fix myself up, your visit was unexpected! I had just arrived." Allen said dramatically, the politeness never left.

"Ciel, the butler, and now you as well?!" She exclaimed. Ciel and Sebastian chuckled. "Ciel-kun, Allen-kun~!" Elizabeth grinned.

Frances and her husband had left leaving Allen, Sebastian, Ciel, Elizabeth and Edward in Ciel's study.

"Allen~! Try these on~!" Elizabeth held up a black Lolita like dress with long-sleeves. The bottom half ended at the middle of what should be Allen's thigh. The left part of the waist was decorated with a dark magenta rose and a small white rose.

She also held up a ribbon necklace with a silver bell attached to it, white gloves, white cat ears and a tail. Beside her on the floor was a pair of black shiny shoes, a small rose decorated them both, the shoes reached just above the ankle, and a pair of dark magenta knee-high socks.

"Um…Those are girl's clothing…" Allen dead-panned.  
"But I thought they'd look perfect on you~!" Elizabeth sang.  
Ciel tried his best to contain his mad laughter. He was snickering with his hand covering his snickers to make it look like he was coughing. Allen wasn't that dumb. He looked glared at Ciel.  
Sebastian had succeeded in containing his laughter although it took a lot of effort to do so.  
Meanwhile, Edward was banging his head repeatedly on the couch to contain his laughter but failed miserably to do so. Allen was very annoyed and he directed his piercing glare too Edward.

"Allen~!" Elizabeth sang. Allen sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Never." He bluntly protested. "Ciel~ Help me~" Elizabeth whined as she sent puppy dog eyes to Ciel. "Sebastian." Ciel chuckled. "Yes young master." Sebastian nodded before taking the dress and grabbing Allen's wrist and dragged him to a bedroom despite Allen's protests.

LATER

Allen blushed even more. If that was possible. I mean he was already 70 shades of red for goodness sakes!  
There he stood in the middle of cackling idiots wearing the dress he was forced to wear.  
"Can I get this off now? Please? I'm not supposed to wear dresses!" Allen pleaded. Elizabeth was smiling in triumph. "Nope~!" She sang. "Try this one next!" She exclaimed as she held another dress. Allen's eyes widened. "WHAT?! ANOTHER?!" He yelled.

Before he knew it he was standing there wearing a white dress. The front of the bottom half ended at the middle of his thighs but the back reached the floor slightly. The top half had designs of white flowers. The sleeves were long and they ended a few centimetres past his fingertips. He had white gloves on as well. He wore white boots and white socks. There were white flowers in his hair as a decoration.

"What am I? A bride?" He said sarcastically. He groaned. He seriously loathed today! Then he paused in his thoughts.

'_I have to make the most of it…Tomorrow I'll have to…leave…' _Allen thought.

Ciel laughed out loud finally. He couldn't hold it any longer. Edward had already started laughing ages ago. Sebastian was looking behind him as he snickered. Elizabeth was praising his beauty and Allen was constantly sighing and groaning.

"I've had **enough.**" He said firmly. Everyone stopped. Allen's widened as their mouths were agape.

It wasn't his voice was it? No way. Could it be?  
He was getting closer to the fourteenth minute by minute!

He burst out the room as he felt an incoming headache. He ran into his room and quickly changed his clothes. He had dumped the dress on the floor and then he rushed to the bathroom and then locked the door. He looked at the mirror and saw his own reflection for once.

He figured everything was okay but then he looked again. His skin was darker, it was slightly grey but it was visible. His eyes widened considerably as he saw golden orbs. He lifted his fringe up. He sighed in relief, there wasn't any stigmas…yet.

His slowly calmed down his harsh breathing that he didn't take notice of until now.  
He cast his gaze downwards. "Sorry…Ciel…Elizabeth…" He muttered. He looked at his reflection to see he was back to normal but then the 14th's shadow came back. Allen grimaced at the shadow's grin. He growled as the grin got wider than before.

He headed out the bathroom to see Ciel standing there. "Allen…" He started.  
As Allen was about to speak, his left eye activated. He saw the soul out in the backyard. "Sorry Ciel." Allen muttered before he took off. He crashed through the hallway's window and then landed safely on the ground. He was shocked. It was a level 4!

"CROWN CLOWN!" He yelled and his innocence activated. The white cloak, silver mask and the lethal claws appeared. The level four took notice and it giggle in delight.

"Master Noah says you should just give up~!" It sang, somehow reminding Allen of Road. "CIEL TAKE THE SERVANTS, EDWARD, ELIZABETH AND YOURSELF AWAY FROM HERE!" Allen ordered.

"BUT ALLE-"

"GO!" Allen yelled over Ciel. The latter reluctantly disappeared to tell everyone to follow him.

Allen nodded for some reason before he pulled his left wrist. His arm changed into a broadsword that had alternating colours to the Earl's. He leaped towards the akuma in the air and slashed. He was countered by a dark matter ball and was thrown back to the ground. Before he crashed to the ground he back flipped and landed on his two feet and he jumped at it again. The action surprising the akuma and the latter ended up being slashed across the stomach. It let out a shrill scream before it summoned more dark matter and shot them towards Allen.

Allen swiftly dodged the dark matter and he proceeded to jump in the air behind the akuma and hack at it. He was suddenly grabbed from the throat by the akuma. He dropped his blade as the akuma nearly crushed his throat. It laughed in glee at the pain stricken expression.

Allen shot white tendrils of cloth and pierced the akuma. It screamed and let go of Allen to rip out the cloth.

Allen crashed to the ground and he hissed in pain. He got up to his feet and ran to his blade.

He took the advantage of the akuma being busy before he cut its head clean off.

The explosion knocked him back but he still landed safely on the ground. He winced at the pain that chose this time to alert him he was wounded.

He felt a hand go through his back and he smelt a lighted cigarette.  
"Tyki Mikk. What are you doing here?" Allen asked in a not so polite tone. He felt a poke at his heart and he winced.  
"Can't a man visit his little brother?" Tyki asked. Allen scoffed.  
"What 'little brother' are you talking about?" Allen snapped back.  
"Why you of course shounen." Tyki answered.

"Get your hand out." Allen demanded. "Not until you co-operate. Even if you didn't, it would be your brother that suffers." Tyki explained. Allen gritted his teeth. "What do you want?!" Allen yelled.

"Geez, calm down will you? I'm here to take you back to your real family." Tyki explained. Allen growled. 'Real family'? What real family was he talking about? Sadistic, cold-blooded killers, his family? I don't think so!

"F-fine." Allen reluctantly complied. "You better not kill them." Allen threatened half-heartedly. "Sure shounen." Tyki said.

Then the two disappeared without a trace.

'_I should have left earlier. I'm so sorry Ciel. To have dragged you in this too.'_


End file.
